


Day 13: In Public

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [13]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Coming Out, Cute, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys go out in public as a couple for the first time
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Day 13: In Public

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i'm back. pls enjoy this!!
> 
> today's prompt is “People are staring.”

_“People are staring,”_ Roy murmured into Moss’ ear worriedly. He glanced around the street before looking back down to the floor. Moss squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

“Let them stare,” he whispered back. “We’re not doing anything wrong.” 

**_Earlier that day..._ **

Really, people needed to start _knocking_ when they entered the basement, because Roy couldn’t afford to keep paying them off every time. 

At least they’d only been kissing this time, he thought as he handed the new girl from tenth another twenty from his now empty-looking wallet. Last time they’d both been half on top of each other and shirts had been starting to come off. It had cost them nearly a hundred quid to keep that one quiet. Even Jen was starting to get a little annoyed with them, but they couldn’t help it. They were making up for lost time. 

“You have got to start being more careful if you don’t want people finding out,” Jen said exasperatedly once the girl had gone, gleefully stuffing her bribe money into her pocket as she went. 

“I know, I know,” Roy said, coming back over to the sofa to sit next to Moss. He slipped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“My mum is starting to get suspicious,” Moss added, a worried looking on his face. “She says I have to spend at least three nights a week with her now or she’s kicking me out.” 

“You could come and live with me,” Roy said gently. Moss shrugged, and began to chew the inside of his cheek, a sure fire sign that he was anxious. Roy sighed. “Look, what are we supposed to do? It’s not like we know when people are coming down here.” 

“Maybe you could just... tell everyone?” Jen suggested after a moment of quiet. The boys both looked up at her, their eyes equally wide and faces shocked. “What? It’d mean you wouldn’t have to keep paying people off.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not as easy as that,” Roy said. Moss nodded, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Why not?” Jen shot back. The boys paused for a moment before Moss blurted,

“Parents!” 

“Yeah, parents!” Roy repeated, looking triumphant. “Neither of us are out to our parents yet and we don’t want to risk them finding out.” 

Moss shook his head, although he was looking a little uneasy. Both Roy and Jen noticed this, turning towards him. “Moss? What is it?” 

“Would it be such a _bad_ idea?” he mumbled. He stared at the ground as he said it. “I mean, I don’t _really_ want my mum finding out, but it would be nice to not have to worry anymore. To just be... out there. Like other couples.” 

“Well... I s’pose that would be nice...” Roy conceded after a moment. Jen nodded along with them, a small smile on her face. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Positive.” 

“Okay,” Roy said, nodding with a smile on his face. “Okay. We’ll show people, then.” 

***

That night, they had had a long conversation about how they were going to do it. Many wild and far-fetched suggestions were listened to and then discarded. In the end, they went with Moss’ simple suggestion: just walking down the street holding hands. Someone from work was bound to see them. 

But now people were staring, and Roy was starting to regret the decision a little bit. 

_“People are staring,”_ Roy murmured into Moss’ ear worriedly. He glanced around the street before looking back down to the floor. Moss squeezed his hand to comfort him. 

“Let them stare,” he whispered back. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

 _That’s true,_ Roy thought as they began to approach the end of the street. And it was true. They were doing absolutely nothing wrong. They were just a couple walking down the street. That was all. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jen said to them once they got back to the office, fresh-faced and grinning. They shook their heads, heading over to sit at their respective desks.

“It was alright,” Roy said with a smile. He glanced over at Moss. “A bit of staring, but... yeah. It was okay.” 

“At least we don’t have to hide anymore,” Moss added. The other two beamed at him. 

_Next job, mother_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed pls leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me feel joy!! thank u so much for reading
> 
> stay safe and happy y'all xx


End file.
